


Spider Distraction, Spider Kiss

by PunsAndBulletsAndPointyThings



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 1 sentence, ? - Freeform, Busy Peter, Cute, Denial, Distracted!Peter, Don't Judge Me, Doubt, First Spideypool Fanfic, First fanfic on A03, Fluff, Fourth Wall, Homework, I Don't Even Know, I don't know what to put here, Inspired by my own fanart, It's implied in like, M/M, Nervous!Peter, Nervousness, Other things along those lines Peter, Peter doesn't want to admit he's crushing on Deadpool, Preoccupied Peter, Self-Conscious Wade, Spideykiss, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily, Um other stuff, Wade thinks Peter's afraid of him, Webs?, distracted, fluff for days, kind of, kiss, what fourth wall?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunsAndBulletsAndPointyThings/pseuds/PunsAndBulletsAndPointyThings
Summary: "Remind me again how exactly I agreed to this?"
Wade grinned and winked at him."Ok Baby Boy."
In which Wade get's Peter to agree to giving him a spiderkiss while he's too busy with homework to pay attention. 
Um... Please read! It's really cute!





	Spider Distraction, Spider Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. So this is my first Spideypool fanfiction so if Peter or Wade seem a little OOC I'm sorry.

The cold night breeze chilled Peter to the bone. Seeing as his suit was made of spandex, not wool, it couldn't protect him from the cold. He'd have to fix that later.

Peter mumbled grumpily. "What's wrong baby boy?" Cooed the cheerful voice that belonged to Deadpool. Rather than answer his friend Peter ignored him and continued to grumble.

After Spidey and Deadpool had walked in silence for a while Peter finally gave up and turned to Wade huffing. "Ok. So remind me again how exactly I agreed to this?" He asked, shooting Deadpool a death glare that the other man totally ignored.

"Ok!" Deadpool responded in an annoyingly chipper voice. "So, Dear readers, this is the plot device the author is using to explain what's going on." Ignoring Peter's confused, "Um, what?" Deadpool carried on, "Well, it all started when I first saw Spiderman. I immediately thought 'dat ass' and was able to woo him with my sexy charm andd witty humor." Peter snorted despite trying to stay mad. That had never happened. Wade and him weren't even dating. "Anyway it was yesterday when I finally couldn't take it anymore. Peter was obviously completely in love with me and we hadn't even had our first kiss yet." Wade pouted at this. "That's when I decided to put a stop to it. Peter was busy being completely buried by his homework so I went up to him and said hi. Peter then responded to me, the love of his life, like this," Wade raised his voice an octave higher to imitate Peter's voice. "'What do you want Wade, I'm a little busy right now.' Well I told him what I wanted. I turned on the voice memos app on my phone and recorded the next part of the conversation. I said, 'I was wondering if you'd give me one of your spider kisses?' And then Petey here said 'Yeah sure, whatever. Can you go away now?' He was obviously embarrassed and wanted me to leave him to his thoughts, so of course I said, 'OK', being the charming and polite gentleman that I am. And that, Baby Boy, is how exactly you agreed to this." Wade finished.

Peter groaned, annoyed. "Aw fuck me." He muttered angrily under his breath.

"That can be arranged." Deadpool said in an attempt at a seductive voice, wiggling his nonexistent eyebrows suggestively through his surprisingly expressive mask. Peter glared and flipped him off.

Deadpool only laughed, "I'm rubbing off on you." He said chuckling.

"Whatever," Peter glared, "might as well get this over with." They walked into a dark and empty alley, and Peter climbed up to the top of the building that made up the right side of the alley. Attaching a web to the top of the building, he let himself fall upside down, stopping his decent when his face was at the same level as Wade's.

He gulped, suddenly very nervous. Squeezing his eyes shut he tentatively lifted the bottom of his mask up above his nose.

He was blushing. Badly. 'That's not because of Deadpool.' Peter thought to himself 'It's just because I'm upside-down and all the blood is rushing to my face. It isn't even remotely related to the fact that Deadpool's about to kiss me.'

Peter braced himself.

But nothing came. No rough, fast kiss, no running up and slamming face to face. Nothing. He opened his eyes to find Deadpool standing about a foot away from him, looking hurt.

"Um..." Peter began, confused. Before he could ask what was going on Wade spoke.

"Peter?" He paused, hesitant. "Are, are you... afraid of me?" He asked quietly. He sounded genuinely upset at the prospect of causing Peter fear and it made Peter's heart ache.

"What? No. What makes you think that?" Peter responded quickly.

"Well... it's just that, you're all tense, you're sweating bullets, your breaths are fast and shallow, and you... You flinched... That's pretty clear body language for, 'Please don't touch me, I'm afraid of you.'" Wade rubbed the back of his neck before taking a step back, away from Peter. "I-I'm sorry I pressured you into doing something you didn't and don't ever want to do, especially with me."

Peter's heart fell to the bottom of his stomach. "No, Wade, that's no-"

"Yes, Baby Boy, it is. Please don't lie to me. I don't blame you. I'd be scared of this ugly mug too if I were you. I- I'm really really sorry. I guess I'll just... I'll just go now." He said with a sad sigh and turned around.

Peter let go of his web quickly and dropped to the ground, landing on his feet. He raced toward the Merc who was walking away. He placed his hand on his shoulder which effectively stopped him, thank god. "No Wade," he said quietly. "That wasn't- that, that's not it at all."

Deadpool didn't turn around or even try to look at Peter. "Then what is it?" He asked with a sound that sounded like a choked sob.

'Oh my god. He's crying,' Peter thought as his heart got even heavier as it weighed down on him. It was now or never. "This," he said as he turned the merc around and kissed him.

'Oh my god, I kissed him. I'm kissing him. I can't believe I did that. I'm kissing Deadpool. No. I'm kissing Wade.' Peter's heart thumped wildly and his mind raced.

Wade stiffened at first from shock, but then relaxed into the kiss and returned the affection. His hand reached up to cup Peter's face and his thumb stroked his cheek gently.

When they finally broke the kiss Peter smiled at Deadpool warmly, who was grinning from ear to ear. "You kissed me," he said.

"Yes, I did." He replied with a shy smile.

"And then I kissed you."

"You- you did."

"And then we were kissing and," he gasped, "does this mean we're dating now? Oh please mean we're dating now."

Peter grinned. "Yeah, I think it does mean that." Wade gasped and smiled so big Peter was worried his mouth might fall off of his face.

The sweet and tender moment was ruined however when Wade pumped his fist in the air and yelled, "Yes! I finally get a piece of that fine spider ass!" Peter would normally reprimand him for that but they were dating now so he just laughed instead and grinned.

Both men smiling brightly at one another, they pulled their masks down and walked hand in hand home to Stark tower. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. That happened. This was my first Spideypool fic so sorry if they seemed a little OOC. Let me know what you thought, leave Kudos, and tell me if I should make a sequel or at least if I should make other Spideypool fanfictions. Thanks.


End file.
